Media used in laser printing and in inkjet printing often have a weight ranging from about 75 g/m2 (gsm) to about 90 g/m2 (gsm). Coated media generally includes inorganic and organic material in a specific balanced ratio. In conventional media, the inorganic material can only be incorporated up to a certain percentage (e.g., about 10%) due to limitations associated with the paper making machine and in order to maintain media with suitable opacity, strikethrough, and bulk.